Some of the most commonly used parameters for identifying microorganisms are colonial and cell morphology. However, these parameters are difficult to standardize. One method of standardization is to provide photographs of authentic type strains. A variety of microorganisms are being photographed in color or black and white. Examples of variation in colony shape, cell size and shape, pigmentation etc., are being recorded under carefully controlled conditions.